LOVE OF THE LOVELESS
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Dois jovens atormentados em busca de inspiração, que acabam encontrando-a da maneira mais inesperada que imaginavam: em um pub de Nova Orleans.


*****LOVE OF THE LOVELESS*****

.

**Título:** Love of the Loveless (Amor dos Desamados)

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Beta:**Cella ES

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens:**Humanos

**Gênero:**Romance / General

**Classificação:**M – maiores de idade

**Banner:** i52**(PONTO)**tinypic**(PONTO)**com/zyaamc**(PONTO)**jpg

**Sinopse:**Dois jovens atormentados em busca de inspiração, que acabam encontrando-a da maneira mais inesperada que imaginavam: em um pub de Nova Orleans.

.

.

Era uma noite chuvosa, comum de primavera em Nova Orleans, Lousiana. Mesmo com a forte chuva, existiam alguns pedestres andando em passos rápidos pelas ruas a procura de um bar para poder se aquecer ou beber cerveja; ou ainda conversar com os amigos e ou em alguns poucos casos ouvir um bom show de música ao vivo. Esta era a vida rotineira naquela cidade, mundialmente conhecida depois do furacão Katrina que a arrasou em 2005.

Edward, um rapaz com seus vinte e poucos anos, caminhava despreocupadamente sobre a incessante chuva, desprotegido de capa ou de guarda-chuva. Suas botas negras enlameadas batiam e espalhavam a água por todo o seu jeans apertado, contudo o homem de cabelos bronzes desalinhados, sem corte e compridos, não se preocupava com isso, ele tinha outros fantasmas o atormentando no momento.

O jovem retirou do bolso interno de seu casaco negro surrado um maço de cigarros amassado, pegando a última porção de tabaco embalada que se encontrava ali e levando aos seus lábios, seguidos por seu isqueiro de prata cromado, abusando da sorte e da física acendendo com uma profunda tragada.

A nicotina já há muito não trazia a calma, o sossego e a tranquilidade; ele precisava de drogas mais pesadas do que aquilo ou o álcool, mas ainda não havia chegado ao fundo do poço para buscar um vício ilegal por mais que estivesse muito próximo disso. Fechou seus olhos tentando acalmar ou esvaziar os pensamentos, mas ele não conseguia.

- Foda-se! – exclamou em um murmúrio entre uma tragada e uma baforada. E antes mesmo que o cigarro estivesse em seu fim, Edward o jogou em uma poça que se formava diante da chuva, para poder entrar em um pub de pintura rústica e ar irlandês.

O ar quente do ambiente o tomou assim que abriu a pesada porta de vidro e madeira. O som de copos tilintando, conversas altas, gritos dos funcionários e a voz estridente da cantora de uma banda celta preencheram seus ouvidos. O ruivo de olhos verdes como esmeraldas líquidas bufou irritado.

Ele não queria estar ali. Não queria ouvir aquele barulho irritante, nem o som de canecas de vidro sendo quebradas, bêbados exigindo mais bebidas, ou ainda de cigarro barato que impregnava na roupa e na pele. Ele gostaria de estar na penumbra de seu quarto com seu violão, ou seu teclado ou ainda mesmo a sua gaita, tentando compor algo, mas por mais que tentasse isso – e ele tentou arduamente pelas ultimas três noites – nada havia acontecido. Tudo porque ele estava sem inspiração, sem motivação, sem uma _musa_ inspiradora.

Exalou o ar mais uma vez raivoso, bagunçando com seus dedos os cabelos acobreados fazendo com que gotículas remanescentes da chuva que tomara a pouco se espalhassem por todo o bar e por alguns fregueses, que mal notaram por estarem completamente bêbados.

Caminhou lentamente para o fim do bar próximo a entrada dos funcionários onde havia um banco vazio, em que o ocupou e aguardou que o barman viesse atendê-lo, algo que demorou apenas alguns poucos segundos.

- Ora, ora, quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. – divertiu-se o enorme homem de cabelos negros e encaracolados, pele alva, olhos de falcão, músculos evidentes e definidos. – O que manda Edward? – inquiriu Emmett secando suas enormes mãos no avental negro que compunha o uniforme do pub que tinha amarrado em torno de sua cintura.

- Emmett. – saudou desanimadamente Edward. – A de sempre. – pediu sem emoção, abaixando sua cabeça e fitando sem realmente ver a madeira escura e rústica do balcão.

O moreno cheio de músculos murmurou algo inteligível antes de ir até o refrigerador e retirar a cerveja belga que o ruivo lhe ordenou. Edward rapidamente girou a tampa para abri-la, erguendo-a para brindar com Emmett, antes de virar um longo gole do líquido dourado.

- Por onde você andou nas últimas noites? – questionou Emmett curioso. – O senhor Cullen ficou extremamente furioso e preocupado porque você sequer deu notícias. – Edward suspirou com pesar.

- Carlisle pode se virar muito bem sem mim. – o ruivo atormentado respondeu sem emoção, ingerindo um novo grande gole de sua bebida.

- O que está pegando Edward? – quis saber o barman. – Você anda tão...

Mas o que Edward andava _'tão'_, Emmett nunca pronunciou, uma vez que uma das garçonetes do pub escolheu aquele momento para gritá-lo pedindo para servir cinco jarros de chope. O ruivo ouviu a voz de soprano gritando por seu interlocutor, contudo não dispensou um olhar sequer para procurar entre a multidão de cabeças que estavam entre ele e a outra ponta do bar onde o musculoso homem já estava a servindo.

O músico ingeriu o restante de sua cerveja em um gole só, antes de entrar na portinhola que era permitida somente o acesso de funcionários. Edward era um funcionário do _The Black Rose_, ele era um dos músicos que todas as noites proporcionavam o entretenimento para quem vinha ali buscar diversão.

Lentamente caminhou pelo longo corredor que o levaria para a área em que os funcionários podiam guardar suas coisas e descansar. Com um ar cansado por conta das noites mal dormidas buscando conseguir compor alguma coisa, Edward retirou a chave de seu armário do cordão que usava em torno do pescoço e o abriu.

Eram poucas as coisas que o ruivo guardava ali, na verdade era quase nada que ele guardava ali, a não ser um casaco também preto, porém bordado com o nome da banda que tocava e um chapéu de abas curtas que usava para se apresentar. Retirou o próprio casaco que mesmo sendo impermeável estava ligeiramente úmido, agitou-o tentando afastar os pingos de água da mesma maneira que balançou sua cabeça para retirar um pouco as gotas que se acumulavam pelos seus longos cabelos de um tom singular, penteando-os para trás para cobri-los em seguida com o chapéu típico de músicos de jazz; retirou o casaco que estava pendurado no armário, o substituindo pelo que havia retirado, e tornou fechar a porta com um baque suave de metal.

Guardou mais uma vez sua chave em torno do pescoço, vestindo em seguida o casaco seco que havia pegado e que deveria usar. Edward virou o pescoço de um lado para o outro, ouvindo-o estalar e soltou o ar com força; inspirou novamente para tomar coragem para enfrentar a longa noite em que iria tocar para uma plateia de desatentos.

O rapaz estava tão irritado consigo mesmo – e tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos – que não viu a pequenina jovem de longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados que caiam por seus ombros finos emoldurando seu rosto de anjo, claro como a neve e de maçãs proeminentes, queixo pontudo, nariz fino e arrebitado, e uma boca de fada, pequena e bem delineada, que caminhava em sua direção a passadas rápidas, mas com a cabeça abaixada, prestando atenção em seus próprios pés.

- Ai! – exclamou a voz de soprano, quando trombou com o distraído músico.

- Porra! – explodiu o ruivo com seu timbre profundo e rico de um barítono.

- Perdão, senhor. – murmurou rapidamente a mulher, assustada com a explosão do homem. – Eu não o vi.

- Não tem problema, só olhe por onde anda. – explanou Edward ainda atordoado pelo choque com a mulher.

- É... senhor? – começou incerta a jovem. – Você não pode entrar aqui. Este espaço só é permitido à entrada de funcionários, se quiser eu posso indicar onde fica o banheiro masculino para o senhor.

Pela primeira vez desde o inesperado choque, Edward voltou seu olhar curioso para o rosto da mulher que havia esbarrado com ele naquele minúsculo corredor. O ruivo sentiu uma pedra de gelo caindo sobre a sua traqueia e se espatifando pesadamente em seu estômago. Sua boca ficou seca e os olhos vidrados no brilho quente e acolhedor de chocolate derretido que estava à sua frente.

Em toda a sua vida Edward sempre foi orgulhoso e arrogante o suficiente para ter um comentário afiado na ponta da língua, todavia, pela primeira vez ele estava completamente _sem palavras_.

Isabella, ou Bella como preferia ser chamada, admirava boquiaberta o homem à sua frente. Ele era belo; um deus do Olímpo em sua forma humana. Seus cabelos, apesar de estarem escondidos sob o chapéu preto de ambas curtas, tinham um tom de dourado envelhecido, seu rosto anguloso, com maxilar firme e queixo quadrado. Os lábios eram grossos, voluptuosos e bem desenhados. O nariz era comprido e masculino. E os olhos, ah os olhos, esses eram de um verde esmeralda intenso, profundo e brilhante.

A morena arfou surpreendida com a beleza atormentadora daquele homem, sendo impossibilitada de desviar os olhos dele. Edward, por sua vez, engoliu em seco buscando em sua mente palavras, mas não encontrando nenhuma.

Transcorridos cinco minutos – que para aqueles dois jovens com um pouco mais de duas décadas de idade – pareciam ter sido apenas meros segundos o ruivo enfim falou:

- Eu trabalho aqui, e você? – ele não queria ter soado rude, mas seus pensamentos embaralhados não permitiam que se comportasse com formalidades.

- Eu também trabalho aqui! – a estudante de literatura rapidamente se defendeu. – Por que nunca te vi antes? – inquiriu cheia de efêmera curiosidade.

O músico autodidata arqueou suas sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas em surpresa pela petulância daquela garota. _Quem ela pensava que era? Para desafiá-lo, inquiri-lo como uma policial de merda?_,ele se questionava mentalmente.

- Estava com uns problemas de ordem pessoal nos últimos dias. – respondeu a contragosto. – E você quem é? – rebateu.

- Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella, e você deve ser Edward Masen, o pianista da banda do Jasper. – recitou sabidamente.

O homem franziu seu cenho e encarou com estupor o atrevimento e o ar de sabichona daquela bela morena que o encarava com suas mãos pequeninas na cintura fina. Mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade, Edward passeou os olhos pelo corpo feminino ficando estupefato com as curvas tão marcantes e sensuais que Bella tinha. Ele não pôde controlar seus pensamentos que a imaginavam despida daquela calça jeans, da camiseta branca e do avental negro do _The Black Rose_.

Involuntariamente o músico enterrou suas mãos no bolso da calça, as apertando em nós e sentindo suas unhas curtas fincando na palma, enquanto trincava o maxilar se condenando por ter admirado aquele corpo feminino.

Bella coçou a garganta, ligeiramente incomodada pelo olhar penetrante do homem à sua frente; ela sentia as bochechas ficando rubras, envergonhadas.

- Hum... er... bom, foi um imenso prazer te conhecer. – disse, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Edward, em um gesto tão genuíno que foi impossível para o músico atormentado não retirar sua mão direita do bolso e apertar a pequena, feminina, macia e um tanto quanto fria mão de Isabella.

Ao toque receptivo e formal de suas mãos, uma corrente elétrica – semelhante a um choque de alta voltagem onde suas peles faziam o contato inocente – percorreu o corpo deles; ambos se sobressaltaram e encerraram o contato em um átimo, arregalando os olhos e se surpreendendo com a experiência inteligível para eles.

- É... er... hum... o prazer foi meu. – titubeou Edward ainda atordoado com choque. – Eu devo... devo ir. – pronunciou incerto. – A banda começa em alguns minutos.

- Banda? – repetiu Bella soando mais como uma pergunta, uma vez que ela se encontrava completamente estonteada com o magnetismo que passou por todo o seu corpo. – Ah sim... a _banda_. – concordou ainda meio confusa, balançando sua cabeça, dando um sorriso tímido e recebendo um torto de Edward.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – despediu-se o músico ainda envolvido naquela aura diferente de minutos atrás.

Bella permaneceu no lugar em que estava totalmente fincada, paralisada, estupefata, observando o homem alto, de ombros largos e músculos esguios, caminhar com naturalidade até a saída daquele minúsculo corredor. Ainda se encontrava atônita. Sem pensamentos, sem palavras, totalmente deslumbrada. Enfim se permitiu soltar o ar que segurava em uma lufada, enquanto tentava tranqüilizar sua respiração arfante.

A bela morena fechou seus olhos, tentando controlar os sentimentos nunca antes experimentados. Ela já tivera namorados, já dera vários beijos, e até mesmo compartilhou vários momentos sexuais com outros homens, contudo, nunca em seus vinte e cinco anos sentiu algo daquela magnitude.

Edward, em contrapartida, procurava abstrair o que tinha acontecido ao tocar aquela pele alva, macia, sedosa; contudo, aquele inofensivo toque estava fixado em seu cérebro como uma tatuagem marcada a fogo. Ele fechou seus olhos, mas tudo o que via dançando neles era o rosto angelical, a voz de soprano e o corpo pecaminoso.

O belo ruivo bufou irritado, optando por ir até o balcão pedir uma dose de álcool para que ele pudesse esquecer aquela visão e se focar nas notas musicais que deveria tocar em alguns minutos.

- Um _Johnnie Walker_ duplo. – ordenou a Emmett que arregalou seus olhos surpresos com a demanda do músico, mas que se absteve de comentar preparando o drink solicitado.

O filho de Dionísio virou em um gole só a bebida de cereais não maltados de 12 anos, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu o líquido descendo rasgando, queimando por seu esôfago. Assim que a ardência passou, Edward fechou os olhos engolindo em seco, sentindo ainda o gosto do uísque que havia bebido.

Dando um suspiro reticente o jovem músico atormentado – agora não só por seus problemas de falta de inspiração, como também por aqueles deslumbrantes olhos castanhos – caminhou arrastado até o palco onde os outros músicos da banda de jazz que tocava já estavam a postos se preparando para fornecer aos clientes do _The Black Rose_música ao vivo.

Antes mesmo que pudesse se sentar no banco do piano, Edward visualizou Isabella retornando para o salão do pub ainda com as bochechas rubras. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso enviesado que brotou em seu rosto enquanto seus olhos traidores a observavam ir até o bar e sair do balcão equilibrando uma pesada bandeja abarrotada de bebidas.

Quando os acordes suaves do contrabaixo, acompanhados pelo som fino e angustiante do saxofone e do toque sereno do piano inundaram o salão do pub, Bella levantou o rosto do bloco em que anotava o pedido de uma mesa e admirou o pianista. Curvado sobre o enorme piano castanho, seus dedos longos deslizavam com maestria pelas teclas de marfim; os pés apertavam nos momentos exatos os pedais de afinação e com seus olhos fechados, ele ia para frente e para trás seguindo o ritmo da música como se estivesse valsando.

Ela sorriu com a visão, maravilhada com a paixão que aquele homem de cabelos bronzes tocava. Era tão emocionante admirá-lo executando aquela melodia. Ele fazia aquilo com amor, dedicação e comprometimento inigualáveis.

Edward se sentia em paz quando estava fazendo aquilo que sabia de melhor, aquilo que antes mesmo de sequer se recordar de ir para a escola já fazia: música. Por mais que existissem dezenas de pessoas ali com ele, outros músicos ao seu lado no reduzido palco, era como se naquele segundo só existisse ele e seu piano, porém desta vez, acompanhado de um belo e feminino corpo que o encarava com seus curiosos e flamejantes olhos castanhos.

Ao recordar-se de Isabella, um sorriso natural tomou o rosto do pianista, e mesmo sem autorização, sua mente viajou por terras inexploradas de sua imaginação onde ele criaria sinfonias para aquela filha de Atenas.

A noite ia se aprofundando e com elas os clientes saindo do pub e retornando às suas casas. Os integrantes da banda de Edward pararam de tocar depois de duas horas, mas ele optou por ficar mais um tempo ali, com seus dedos deslizando tranquilamente sobre as teclas de marfim, ressoando melodias melancólicas e íntimas, arrebatadas de improvisos pessoais.

Ele estava tão centrado em sua música e em sua paz interior, algo que há muito não conseguia alcançar que sequer notou que o bar estava vazio; todos os clientes e funcionários já haviam ido embora e somente aquele anjo sensual estava ali, organizando as mesas, mas atenta aos sons que o homem produzia com suavidade no instrumento.

Foi o baque surdo da madeira polida de quando uma cadeira caiu no chão que despertou Edward de seu transe. Com os olhos ligeiramente desfocados, por permanecerem tanto tempo fechados, surpreendeu-se ao notar que o _The Black Rose_ estava completamente vazio, a não ser pela mulher tímida que torcia suas mãos e mordiscava com força seu lábio inferior.

- Perdão, Edward, eu não queria atrapalhá-lo, você estava tão sereno tocando, mas então a cadeira escorregou da minha mão. – explicou a morena em um fôlego só, completamente nervosa.

O ruivo sorriu torto, fascinado pela ansiedade de se explicar da morena que matracava sem parar.

- Não tem problema, Bella, acredito que me desconectei de tudo. – ampliou o sorriso, recebendo um ligeiramente largo da mulher. – Algo raro, devo acrescentar. – pontuou, saindo do banco em que esteve sentado pelas quatro últimas horas, esticando seus músculos e ossos que estalaram audivelmente.

Isabella sorriu mais uma vez, se comandando a desviar os olhos do corpo exuberante que estava à sua frente.

- Hum... – começou Edward descendo do palco e retirando o chapéu preto de aba curta que esteve usando pelo mesmo espaço de tempo em que esteve em frente ao piano. – Precisa de uma mãozinha com essas cadeiras? – questionou a observando levantar as cadeiras de uma mesa mais afastada.

- Oh, não! – exclamou rapidamente Bella, surpresa pela pergunta do ruivo. – Estou quase terminando, se você quiser voltar a tocar fica a vontade, você é extremamente talentoso. – elogiou, e no instante seguinte suas bochechas se tingiram mais uma vez de vermelho intenso, fato que tentou esconder jogando seus cabelos castanhos ondulados sobre o rosto.

- Então posso lhe pagar uma bebida? – questionou outra vez Edward. – Acredito que você seja maior de idade para beber uma cerveja. – provocou propositalmente para receber um olhar atrevido e ressabiado da morena. – Brincadeira. – defendeu-se com rapidez.

- Hum... eu só vou aceitar porque estou terminando isso aqui e porque meu expediente acabou. Carlisle foi muito claro que não deveríamos consumir nada durante o horário de trabalho. – pronunciou a estudante de literatura, recebendo um olhar divertido de Edward.

- Carlisle só vem ao _The Black_ duas vezes por semana, e sempre são passadas rápidas para verificar o caixa ou então checar as coisas com os fornecedores. Emmett como seu cunhado e amigo de longa data que cuida de todo o resto, e o grandão não se preocupa se bebemos ou não em expediente, desde que não causemos problemas. – explicou Edward de forma petulante caminhando para trás do balcão e preparando dois jarros de chopes de trigo, tipicamente irlandês.

- Mesmo assim não gosto de me arriscar. – devolveu ressentida Isabella, colocando a última cadeira sobre uma mesa para que as meninas do turno da manhã pudessem varrer o chão do bar. Suavemente ela caminhou até o balcão, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar dois jarros de chope. – Edward! – exclamou surpresa. – É muita cerveja, não consigo beber tudo isso. – protestou ao ruivo.

Ele limitou-se a rolar os olhos.

- Vamos lá Bella, você passou a noite inteira servindo um monte de bêbados e ouvindo cantadas sujas, se dê o direito de saborear um dos poucos prazeres da vida que este estabelecimento em que trabalhamos proporciona. – contrapôs muito convincente o músico.

Bella suspirou fundo, se rendendo por fim, sentando-se em uma baqueta de frente para onde o ruivo estava em pé diante dos dois jarros de cerveja irlandesa. Sem demora, agarrou com suas duas mãos o imenso copo de vidro começando a levá-lo a boca, contudo, se assustou quando Edward segurou seu pulso com aspereza sentindo outra vez aquela corrente elétrica se arrastando por todo o seu corpo.

- Não beba sem brindar. – advertiu, recebendo um olhar confuso da bela mulher, que se conteve para não rolar os olhos. – Não sabe a história: _'beber sem brindar, sete anos sem dar'_. – recitou dando uma ligeira piscadela para ela.

Mais uma vez, Bella sentiu suas bochechas queimando, mas conseguiu rebater a afirmação com uma pergunta:

- Você realmente não acredita nisso, acredita? – Edward deu de ombros.

- Não precisamos arriscar, não é mesmo? – replicou com um sorriso torto dançando em seus lábios e erguendo o copo da bebida para tintilar com o de Bella.

_Tim-tim_; ressoou pelo silencioso bar, antes das duas únicas pessoas ali levarem os copos cheios de líquido âmbar gélido aos seus lábios e saboreá-lo avidamente.

Edward tomou um longo gole, ele estava com uma sede abrasadora. Por sua vez, Isabella tomou um gole tímido, sentindo o gosto amargo do trigo, acompanhado do malte irlandês, fazendo uma careta no final. O ruivo gargalhou diante da cena, o que ocasionou com ele recebendo um olhar ferino da mulher.

- O que levou você a trabalhar em um pub cheio de bêbados? – perguntou curioso Edward.

Isabella deu de ombros, bebendo mais um longo gole de sua amarga bebida.

- Eu precisava de dinheiro. – respondeu envergonhada. – E as gorjetas que garçonetes recebem normalmente são bastante gordas. – explanou, brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo em um gesto tão genuíno que deixou Edward hipnotizado.

- É... – refletiu o ruivo. – As gorjetas são muito boas. – concordou bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida. – E o que mais você faz da vida, além de trabalhar as noites em um pub irlandês cheio de bêbados atrás de suas gordas gorjetas? – inquiriu em um misto de curiosidade e divertimento.

Foi a vez de Bella beber um gole de sua bebida, passando a língua pelos lábios após ingerir, gesto que não passou despercebido pelo olhar atento de Edward, que sentiu uma pressão entranha em seu baixo ventre.

- Eu estudo Literatura na Universidade de Nova Orleans. – respondeu a morena, com um olhar preguiçoso bebendo mais um novo gole de sua cerveja, que já não percebia mais o gosto amargo do início.

- Uau. Literatura. – sussurrou perplexo Edward. – Uma autora? Escreve o quê? Poesias? Poemas? Hum... está produzindo um livro? – questionou com os olhos cerrados, mas atentos ao rosto de anjo da bela jovem de longos cabelos castanhos.

Isabella riu genuína e timidamente, ocasionando as suas bochechas ficarem mais uma vez rubras.

- O que é isso? Jogo das 21 questões? – provocou divertida bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Edward que estava no meio de um gole, riu contra o copo, fazendo duas covinhas, similares a um ponto e uma vírgula aparecerem em suas bochechas, ao mesmo tempo em que dava de ombros.

- Se você quiser chamar assim, por mim tudo bem. – anuiu dando uma ligeira piscadela para a morena, que abaixou seu rosto, escondendo-o com seus longos cabelos, tornando a erguê-los segundos depois.

- Você não acha que estamos em desvantagem aqui? Você não me disse nada sobre você! – protestou com um biquinho tímido em seus lábios, que instantaneamente fez Edward abrir um grande sorriso.

- Tudo bem, faça uma pergunta. – concordou Edward levando mais uma vez seu jarro de cerveja aos lábios.

- Tenho o direito de fazer duas. – contrapôs Isabella autoritária, recebendo um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça do ruivo. – Por que você toca noites a fio em um, citando você, 'pub cheio de bêbados'? E o que você faz além de tocar aqui?

Edward sorriu enquanto refletia aquela questão.

- Porque felizmente bêbados não são bons críticos musicais para ver se estou nervoso ou errando alguma nota boba. Aqui eu posso improvisar. – respondeu com um sorriso torto malicioso nos lábios. – O que eu faço além de tocar aqui? Hum... vejamos... seduzo inocentes garçonetes que ficam comigo em pubs depois que eles fecham, incitando-as a tomar uma cerveja antes de atacá-las. – replicou evasivo com uma piscadela em direção a Bella, que tornou a corar intensamente.

- Eu estou perguntando sério. – protestou a morena, fazendo um novo biquinho enquanto fitava aqueles profundos olhos verdes, recebendo de Edward um sorriso largo e divertido, que novamente se recusou a responder aquela questão bebendo um novo gole de sua bebida. – Agrr! – exclamou Bella impaciente. – Ok, então, quantos anos você tem?

O músico não conteve a gargalhada que explodiu por seus lábios.

- Temos cinco agora? – devolveu provocativo, recebendo um olhar ferino da jovem literária. – Ok – divertiu-se erguendo as mãos num clássico gesto de rendição. – eu respondo esta. Tenho vinte e cinco e você?

Isabella ampliou seu sorriso, sentando-se mais ereta e certa na banqueta.

- Também. – concordou a morena, enquanto Edward arqueava suas sobrancelhas surpreso com esse fator, uma vez que ela não aparentava ter um quarto de século assim como ele. – E você estuda, Edward? – inquiriu Bella, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

- Não mais. – respondeu o ruivo. – Fui para a faculdade de música, mas não pude continuar nela.

- Por quê? – perguntou interessada Bella.

- Ei, ei, minha vez lembra? – advertiu o músico, vendo a morena rolar seus olhos fazendo um sinal com sua mão para que ele fizesse sua pergunta. – Então, você escreve, certo? – Isabella acenou com a cabeça bebendo o drink alcoólico. – Certo, mas você escreve o quê? Poemas? Poesias? Romances? Futuros _Best-sellers_? O que você escreve e que gênero? – inquiriu curioso dando mais um gole em sua cerveja, e virando-se rapidamente para o balcão da parede e pegando um maço de cigarros. – Se importa? – pediu temeroso, Bella somente acenou um não. – Sua resposta senhorita Bella. – insistiu.

- Bem... – começou a morena, soltando um longo suspiro. – Eu tento escrever, na verdade já publiquei alguns poemas e poesias, mas o que eu queria mesmo é escrever um romance, porém... – ela mordiscou com força seus lábios, abaixando os olhos e atraindo a atenção de Edward que dava seu primeiro trago no cigarro. – Não consigo. – confessou por fim, soltando pesadamente seus ombros. – Falta de inspiração, emoção, sei lá... sentimento, talvez. – expôs envergonhada pegando com as duas mãos o jarro de cerveja e bebendo um longo gole só para se ocupar.

Edward admirou a incrível mulher à sua frente, tão frágil, tão bela, tão humana, tão verdadeira e tão simples que ele se viu incapacitado de não dividir a mesma confissão com ela.

- Eu compreendo você. – confirmou dando mais uma tragada em sua porção de tabaco. – Eu também ando desse jeito com a minha música, não tenho conseguido produzir absolutamente nada, esse foi um dos motivos que não nos encontramos antes. Estava trancado em meu apartamento forçando que a inspiração, a motivação, a emoção, o sentimento viessem para produzir uma nova melodia, mas... – ele enterrou seus longos dedos nos cabelos acobreados sem corte os bagunçando ainda mais. – Não tive nenhum sucesso.

Isabella deu um sorriso torto, admirando aquele rosto que parecia esculpido por Michelangelo em uma cópia mais perfeita e mais viva do que seu famoso Davi.

- Um brinde aos artistas frustrados. – brincou a morena erguendo o jarro de vidro, o que foi imitado rapidamente pelo ruivo, tintilando o copo um contra o outro e ecoando o som pelo salão do pub. – Agora é minha vez. – riu Isabella, fazendo uma cara de falso pensamento. – Por que você desistiu da faculdade de música?

Instantaneamente Edward travou se maxilar, apertou seus olhos, e fechou uma das mãos em nós. Sua respiração ficou ruidosa e áspera.

- Tive alguns problemas familiares. – respondeu seco, tragando o cigarro violentamente. Bella arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpresa pela hostilidade do músico, mas percebendo que aquele era um assunto delicado, mudou rapidamente de tópico.

- Você tem namorada? – perguntou timidamente. Edward que estava bebendo um dos últimos goles de sua cerveja sorriu contra o copo, sentindo seus lábios formigarem com a ação.

- Não mais, e você? – questionou interessado tragando pela última vez seu cigarro.

- Não mais, também. – devolveu a sentença com uma risada animada.

Edward sorriu torto.

- Muito interessante isso. – falou curvando seu corpo para seu rosto ficar alguns centímetros de onde estava o da morena. – Já disseram que você tem lábios incríveis, Bella? – provocou.

- Edward. – advertiu Bella, abaixando a cabeça, antes de pegar o jarro com cerveja e tomar seu último gole.

- O quê? – exclamou inocente o músico. – Você não está comprometida, o que significa que eu posso flertar com você.

- Você faz muito isso? – devolveu a estudante de literatura.

- O quê? Flertar? – perguntou Edward, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Bella. – Só com morenas de vinte e cinco anos que são estudantes de Literatura e trabalham no _The Black Rose_. – provocou com uma piscadela; Bella riu timidamente sentindo as bochechas se tingirem de vermelho intenso.

- Sirva mais cerveja para nós. – pediu, mudando de assunto.

- Te incomoda que eu flerte com você? – perguntou Edward ainda na mesma posição, com o rosto extremamente próximo da morena.

- Não, mas... – riu nervosa. – Não estou acostumada com isso, não é algo que aconteça com freqüência em minha vida... e também tem o fator que trabalhamos no mesmo lugar. – pontuou acanhada. Edward balançou a cabeça rindo, enchendo por fim dois jarros com cerveja irlandesa.

- Seu sotaque – começou Edward. – não é daqui de NOLA, de onde é? – perguntou suavemente, evitando flertar pelo menos agora com a morena. Bella riu ruidosamente, pegando o copo que o ruivo a estendia e levando aos lábios.

- É uma mistura de Phoenix no Arizona, com Forks no Estado de Washington. – respondeu divertida. Edward que retirava mais um cigarro do maço a encarou curioso.

- Uma menina de muitos lugares. - comentou. – O que te fez escolher justamente NOLA?

Bella deu de ombros.

- A _UNO_ me ofereceu um bom projeto de Literatura. – explanou envergonhada.

- Bolsa de estudo. – ponderou Edward tragando seu cigarro e expelindo a fumaça enquanto uma de suas mãos agarrava o jarro que estava fazendo de caneca e bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja.

- Sim, bolsa de estudo. – concordou timidamente. – E você Edward, é de Nova Orleans mesmo? – o ruivo riu, fazendo com que as covinhas aparecessem mais uma vez em suas bochechas.

- Nasci em Chicago, mas me mudei para cá com meus pais; eu não tinha nem completado quatro anos, então podemos dizer que sou um verdadeiro _orleniano_. – respondeu com um sorriso torto.

- E o que seus pais dizem de você tocar nas noites chuvosas de Nova Orleans em bares cheios de bêbados, e flertando com inocentes garçonetes estudantes de Literatura? – perguntou a morena completamente interessada e um pouco alta por conta do álcool. Entretanto, Edward não notou o tom de interesse amoroso, já que se retesou ao ouvir a palavra _pais_.

Seu maxilar trincou, o rosto ficou pálido e seus olhos brilhantes endureceram como esmeraldas sem lapidar. Mesmo que o álcool tivesse embaralhado sua visão e seus sentidos, Isabella notou que o músico com quem partilhava uma conversa agradável, regada de risadas e flertes inocentes, mudou de atitude drasticamente, fazendo com que um arrepio de insegurança e medo tomasse seu corpo.

- Edward, me desculpa não queria... – começou a se desculpar à morena, temerosa que houvesse entendido errado as investidas do ruivo, todavia, ele ergueu uma de suas mãos pedindo que ela se calasse, o que fez em um átimo.

- Você não entendeu errado o que – ele balançou seu dedo indicador entre eles. – esta acontecendo aqui. – suspirou pesadamente. – É que eu não falo sobre meus pais. – confessou abaixando envergonhado seu rosto.

Inesperadamente a morena prendeu seus lábios com os dentes, e apertou as mãos em nós, se contendo em não passar seus dedos por aqueles cabelos de um tom singular completamente bagunçados e sem corte.

- Desculpe. – murmurou envergonhada, ocupando-se em beber sua cerveja silenciosamente.

O músico fechou os olhos e controlou sua respiração que estava ruidosa e descompassada. A lembrança do que aconteceu há mais de cinco anos ainda era estava viva em sua memória.

Os ventos uivantes de 200 quilômetros por hora, a água avançando pelas ruas, calçadas, entrando nas casas, arrastando tudo o que encontrava em uma fúria descontrolada. O medo, a insegurança, o desespero, a falta de esperança de uma cidade tomada pela mãe natureza.

Aquilo foi o pandemônio, o fim do mundo, o fim de uma vida. E mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo desde aquele dia, as lembranças permaneciam vivas na memória de Edward, em seu íntimo, assim como a dor que sentiu depois que a água abaixou e a cidade começou a se recuperar a passos de tartaruga.

A dor que o arrebatou ao ver o corpo sem vida de seu pai, inchado como um balão por culpa da fúria das águas que amparava protetoramente seu irmão mais novo que também não resistiu à força da natureza; e diante de todos esses traumas que admirou com seus próprios olhos, teve que amparar sua mãe atordoada ao ver aquela cena, exigindo, desta maneira, que um Edward – de dezenove anos – se postasse como um homem adulto, o chefe de um lar.

Elizabeth Masen adoeceu dois meses depois da morte inesperada e violenta do marido e do filho caçula. Tudo começou com uma tristeza profunda, que logo se tornou um problema mais grave e quatro anos depois da tragédia ocasionou a sua morte. Edward, que abandonou a faculdade e arrumou um emprego para sustentar a casa, via com seus próprios olhos a mãe se deteriorando e desmoronando lentamente, e ele não podendo fazer nada para ajudá-la, uma vez que ela mesma se recusava a se ajudar.

Foi sofrido e doloroso para o jovem músico ver a mãe desistindo da vida, desistindo dele, e quando ela veio falecer, Edward se sentiu revoltado, desamparado, sozinho, só poderia contar com uma pessoa no universo: sua então namorada dos tempos de _High School._Entretanto, a loira morango não suportou o fardo que seu namorado carregava, a tristeza que o consumia, a angústia que o derrubava e os fantasmas de culpa que o seguia, e com um rompimento abrupto e sem explicação acabou com quase sete anos de relacionamento.

Edward tentou odiar Tanya, mas ele sabia que devia há muito a ela. Ela, por mais que as dificuldades o sufocassem e os problemas aparecessem, ficou ao seu lado durante demasiado tempo, um período tão longo que nenhuma outra pessoa teria conseguido, adiando o seu sonho de cursar uma faculdade e sumir de Lousiana indo para a Califórnia e crescer na vida, ter uma profissão, que no caso dela era de ser uma advogada.

Ela permaneceu ao seu lado durante os funerais de seus pais, ambos em diferentes circunstâncias; tentou arduamente animá-lo, mas em nenhum momento obteve sucesso, ocasionando assim o fim inevitável. Naquela situação o ruivo não sentiu nada; nem tristeza, mágoa ou decepção. Há muito ele e Tanya haviam deixado de ser o casal apaixonado e se tornado bons amigos.

O músico suspirou pesadamente, bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja e dando em seguida uma tragada no cigarro, abrindo os olhos verdes que estavam banhados de lágrimas, deixando-os quase translúcidos e encarando aquele belo rosto angelical à sua frente que mostrava pesar.

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu minimamente. – É que meus pais, ambos, são falecidos já. – explicou em resumo engolindo em seco. Isabella tentou controlar a surpresa, mas foi impossível para ela não escancarar a boca.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou envergonhada por trazer aquele assunto em pauta.

- Eu também. – concordou Edward, ingerindo um gole longo de sua cerveja, o que foi seguido por Bella.

O silêncio que caiu sobre eles era sufocante. Ambos estavam perdidos nos próprios pensamentos e observações, entretanto, fora Edward que quebrou a quietude.

- Por que você não namora mais? Acredito que deva ter uma longa fila de pretendentes atrás de você. – falou o ruivo dando um último gole em sua bebida, enquanto deslizava os dedos por seus cabelos.

Bella considerou a questão por alguns segundos, bebericando a bebida antes de respondê-lo:

- Não existe uma longa fila de pretendentes. E terminei meu namoro, porque Jake não compreendia que às vezes precisava ficar sozinha ou procurar inspiração em outro lugar que não fosse em sua companhia. – ela deu de ombros, virando o restante do líquido âmbar que estava em sua caneca. Edward sorriu torto.

- Eu te entendendo. – acenou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar para o relógio que existia do outro lado do bar, às costas de Bella. – Hum... está tarde, deveríamos ir.

- Oh sim! – surpreendeu-se a morena saindo da banqueta em que esteve sentada por um longo tempo.

- Você mora longe, Bella? – quis saber Edward. Ela sorriu amplamente enquanto retirava o avental de sua cintura.

- Não muito, cerca de umas cinco quadras daqui. – respondeu distraída.

- Ok, – concordou Edward. – eu te levo. – propôs. Isabella parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e encarou espantada o ruivo.

- Não precisa, Edward. – tentou recusar a oferta, se sentindo incomodada de vê-lo oferecer companhia para ela, porque ficou tarde. – É perto e não tão perigoso. – sorriu gentilmente.

- É perigoso sim. – contrapôs o ruivo. – E não é incomodo nenhum, não é como se eu tivesse que fazer algo amanhã cedo ou estivesse com alguma inspiração para criar uma música.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. – respondeu envergonhada, caminhando com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto para a área dos funcionários, para pegar em seu armário o casaco e a bolsa, enquanto Edward lavava os jarros que usaram para beber.

Quando terminou de lavar os copos, Edward pegou seu chapéu de abas curtas e seguiu o caminho que Isabella fez para a área de funcionários para trocar de casaco e guardar seu chapéu. Foi inevitável o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios ao ver morena um pouco atrapalhada com seu abrigo impermeável, mas antes que oferecesse ajuda ela conseguiu vesti-lo.

Agilmente o ruivo retirou o casaco que estava e fez a troca com o anterior, guardando o chapéu novamente dentro do armário. Sorriram um para o outro deixando lado a lado a área de funcionários e depois o pub.

Por mais que fosse primavera um vento gélido atravessava as ruas vazias e escuras de Nova Orleans. Felizmente a chuva de outrora havia cessado. Bella se agarrou mais ao seu fino casaco, enquanto Edward retirava mais um cigarro do maço que havia adquirido no pub e o acendia tragando incansavelmente.

- Você não acha que fuma demais? – questionou Bella com uma curiosidade meio alcoolizada. O efeito do quase um litro de chope irlandês que ela havia ingerido começava a deixá-la mole e lenta.

- Me acalma. – respondeu concisamente Edward.

- E por que te acalma? – quis saber Bella, abarrotada de curiosidade. O músico sorriu torto enquanto dava mais uma tragada.

- Porque não tenho sexo há alguns meses. – devolveu em tom de flerte o ruivo. Se a morena corou, escondeu muito bem o fato, pois emendou uma pergunta cheia de segundas intenções.

- Eu interesso você? Desperto a sua libido a ponto de você querer fazer sexo comigo? – Edward engasgou com aquelas questões, não acreditando que ela o estava inquirindo aquilo, exatamente aquilo.

- Você desperta muitos sentimentos sexuais em mim, Bella. – respondeu sincero. – E eu, desperto a sua libido? Seu desejo sexual?

Desta vez Isabella corou intensamente diante da questão. Era fácil instigar os outros, contudo quando a instigavam ou flertavam com ela de maneira tão direta ela se sentia acanhada e envergonhada.

- Sim. – murmurou acima de um sussurro, Edward não fez nenhum comentário, somente sorriu torto diante da confissão enquanto tragava seu cigarro.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, ambos os jovens estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, pois não sabiam expressá-los em palavras já que tinham a ver com uma intimidade inexistente ainda entre eles.

- Hum... chegamos. – sentenciou Isabella parando em frente a um prédio de três andares. Edward, que estava distraído, parou assim que ouviu a voz de soprano da morena, sorrindo torto diante da tamanha coincidência. – O que foi? – indagou a literária curiosa. O ruivo balançou sua cabeça antes de responder ainda rindo.

- Você mora aqui? – Bella confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu moro ali. – explicou o músico apontando para o prédio exatamente em frente do outro lado da rua. Bella riu afetadamente.

- Então seria você quem toca gaita todas as noites e começos de manhã? – perguntou divertida levando suas mãos à cintura pequenina. Edward sorriu torto erguendo as suas em rendição.

- Culpado. – explanou ecoando suas risadas com as de Bella. – Não é estranho sermos praticamente vizinhos e nunca antes ter nos cruzado pelas ruas? – inquiriu divertido.

- Sim, muito esquisito. – concordou Bella com um sorriso. – Então, vizinho, já que você disse que não tem nada para fazer de melhor e também não tem que acordar cedo, assim como eu, o que acha de tomar uma xícara de café com conhaque comigo? – ofereceu a morena levando seu lábio inferior à boca e os mordiscando com força.

- Eu adoraria. – respondeu com um sorriso torto sacana em seus lábios devido à proposta cheia de segundas intenções da morena. Mais do que depressa Bella abriu um largo sorriso, retirando suas chaves da bolsa abrindo a enorme porta de vidro e ferro do prédio em que vivia.

Ela agilmente começou a subir as escadas circulares e íngremes do antigo edifício, seguida logo atrás por Edward, que mesmo não querendo – algo que definitivamente não era nem um pingo de verdade – admirava o bumbum arredondado e arrebitado que estava a alguns centímetros, exatamente na altura de seus olhos.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, sentindo o aperto incomodo em seu membro que estava aprisionado sob uma grossa calça jeans apertada. No terceiro lance de escadas Bella parou abruptamente em frente a uma porta, sobressaltando Edward que estava distraído; ele enterrou suas mãos no bolso para conter a vontade de apertar o bumbum da morena.

- Algum problema, Edward? – perguntou preocupada e inocentemente Isabella. O músico coçou a garganta que estava completamente seca.

- Nenhum. Nenhum por enquanto. – murmurou roucamente ainda com seus olhos desfocados imaginando algo totalmente impróprio que felizmente Bella não reparou.

- Não repare a bagunça, não esperava que alguém viesse aqui. – disse em voz baixa e envergonhada a estudante de literatura abrindo a porta de seu modesto apartamento.

Era um mono-ambiente amplo, assim como o que Edward vivia no prédio em frente. Próximo as altas janelas de vidros que estavam precariamente cerradas por cortinas de voal branco com detalhes em lavanda. Ao lado uma cama grande com cobertores brancos como a neve, decorados com almofadas de várias tonalidades de lavanda, lilás e roxo, ladeados por criados de três gavetas em estilo _vintage_ de cor creme. De frente para a cama havia um pequeno armário e ao lado uma longa cômoda abarrotada de coisas em cima, ambos seguindo o mesmo estilo antigo dos criados-mudos.

Separando a área do quarto, com uma sala improvisada e da minúscula cozinha, uma estante de ferro um pouco torta cheias de livros e papéis, que Edward deduziu serem da faculdade e até mesmo coisas que ela havia desenvolvido. A sala, se é que se pode chamar assim, era minúscula, uma poltrona bege ligeiramente surrada fazia par com um sofá de dois lugares de estampa floral discreto; entre os dois uma alta e comprida luminária de um design arrojado, em frente ao sofá e a poltrona uma mesinha de três pés de madeira escura, que tinha um livro cheio de orelhas e um vaso de jasmins em cima.

Separando a pequena sala da cozinha miúda, um balcão de mármore cinza com duas banquetas de madeira, idênticas as do _The Black Rose_, escondia um fogão de duas bocas e uma geladeira pequena.

Isabella deu de ombros embaraçada, convidando Edward a entrar. O músico fitava admirado todo o ambiente, ele era tão feminino, tão inocente, tão angelical, tão... _sexy_ como ela era. Um sorriso genuíno brotou em seus lábios.

- É muita bonita sua casa. Combina com você. – expôs Edward retirando o casaco e o colocando em um gancho atrás da porta em que Isabella já colocara o seu, assim como sua bolsa.

- Hum... obrigada. Fique a vontade, vou preparar nossos cafés. – disse com um sorriso manhoso a morena. O ruivo a observou virando em direção a cozinha com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos traseiros de sua calça jeans apertada. Ele sorriu torto, admirado com a visão. Ela era linda, encantadora, ele não conseguia negar tal fato.

- Você convida muitas pessoas para tomar café com conhaque às quatro da madrugada? – questionou divertido Edward sentando-se na poltrona surrada.

- Não com tanta freqüência, só pianistas que tocam no _The Black Rose_e que coincidentemente são meus vizinhos. – respondeu brincalhona Isabella com leve toque de flerte.

- E existem muitos? – devolveu Edward entrando na brincadeira.

- Por enquanto só um. – falou enquanto colocava a chaleira com água para ferver no fogo, retirando de seu armário sob a pia o pó de café, o conhaque e o licor de café. Edward sorriu com a resposta dela.

- O que mais você faz de interessante além de receber pianistas na sua casa, estudar literatura e trabalhar como garçonete? – questionou curioso.

- Às vezes treino _muay thai_. – respondeu gargalhando logo em seguida, retirando duas canecas de vidro do armário em frente ao fogão e pegando o chantilly pronto que estava na geladeira.

- Qual é a graça de treinar _muay tai_? – indagou Edward.

- É porque você não me viu no primeiro dia no _Black_, se eu quebrei uns 50 copos é pouco, sou um desastre ambulante Edward, e quando eu treinava _muay thai_, mais eu ia para o hospital com ferimentos do que treinava, mal sei dar os golpes básicos sem me ferir. – replicou preparando o pó no filtro de papel para coá-lo.

- Devo tomar cuidado? Ou devo providenciar equipamentos de segurança para você? – divertiu-se Edward.

- Acredito que os dois. – disse Bella entre gargalhadas tirando a água fervente do fogo e despejando sobre o pó de café.

- Você não parece tão desastrada. – comentou distraidamente.

- Acredite, eu sou. – afirmou com um sorriso enviesado. – Se não tivesse derrubado aquela bendita cadeira no bar, você ainda estaria tocando em paz lá.

- Então que bom que você a derrubou. – confessou Edward sorrindo. Isabella limitou-se a rir enquanto preparava o café com uma generosa dose de álcool.

Depois de acrescentar o conhaque, o licor e completar até quase a borda com o café já precariamente adocicado, Bella colocou o chantilly e um pouco de canela em pó por cima, levando sua xícara e de seu convidado à pequena sala. Edward admirou a bebida escura e bem feita por sua anfitriã, sentindo o aroma de café com o do álcool do conhaque.

- Esta com uma cara e um cheiro ótimos. – elogiou, recebendo um sorriso tímido da morena que lhe entregava a bebida, antes de sentar-se no sofá floral ao lado dele.

- Então prove e me diga se o sabor corresponde ao que sua visão e olfato dizem. – provocou, levando a bebida aos lábios e provando. Instantaneamente foi repetido por Edward, que não conteve o gemido de satisfação ao provar aquela bebida.

- Isso está fantástico! – exclamou deliciado o músico, fechando os olhos enquanto dava mais um gole no drink. Bella, que também, bebia riu contra o copo, afastando-o para agradecer o gracejo de Edward.

- Obrigada, é uma das minhas especialidades. – comentou convencidamente a morena. Edward que havia tornado a abrir seus olhos encarou o rosto de anjo à sua frente, admirado ao ver que o chantilly do drink dela havia formado um 'bigode' branco sobre seu lábio. Sorrindo torto com a visão daquele filete branco, Edward se inclinou para frente.

- Não se mexa. – pediu inclinando-se mais próximo. – Eu vou... – engoliu em seco quando a distância era de alguns poucos centímetros sentindo o aroma do hálito adocicado e feminino batendo contra o seu rosto.

Bella inconscientemente fechou seus olhos aguardando o que vinha a seguir. Edward molhou seus lábios com a língua, inclinando-se mais um pouco, e não contendo a vontade que estava desde o início da noite quando sentiu aquela misteriosa e inquietante onda de magnetismo colou os lábios aos dela.

Era um beijo sôfrego. Suas bocas com o leve toque já se encaixavam com uma exatidão inexplicável, eram como peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça. Edward sugou lentamente o adocicado chantilly que estava sobre o lábio superior da morena. Ela arfou surpresa com o gesto abrindo seus lábios, o que facilitou para o ruivo escorregar lentamente sua língua para dentro de sua boca, e finalmente encontrando com a dela.

Não existia competição pela dominância, na realidade era exatamente o contrário, elas exploravam juntas, acariciavam-se, dançavam vagarosamente, como se fosse um tango, sensual, irresistível, apaixonado e feito para ser compartilhado pelos dois.

As mãos de Edward habilmente se esticaram e colocaram sua bebida sobre a mesinha de centro, fazendo o mesmo com a de Bella que não protestou, enquanto era presenteada e deslumbrada pelos lábios do ruivo. Assim que ambos se viram com as mãos livres não resistiram à tentação de tocar um o cabelo do outro. O músico embrenhou seus dedos grossos e longos pelos cabelos da nuca da literária, enquanto ela enterrava seus finos e femininos nos cabelos bronzes sem corte, bagunçados e sedosos os puxando suavemente.

Inesperadamente Edward, saiu de sua cadeira aproximando-se mais de Bella, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá onde ele estava trazendo-a por seu colo. A suavidade e a leveza do corpo de Isabella deslumbravam e hipnotizavam o ruivo, que acariciava as longas madeixas castanhas que desciam pelas costas da morena, e sobre o tecido fino da camiseta branca que ela usava, tocando lentamente sua coluna, causando um arrepio nela.

Ela, por sua vez, também o provocava, suas unhas curtas arranhavam-lhe a pele do pescoço, atrás de sua orelha, o deixando alucinado de desejo, urrando de prazer contra os lábios voluptuosos dela. As mãos firmes de Edward apertaram a cintura fina de Isabella, ocasionando nela lamuriar com o toque.

Sem pestanejar, e não aguentando mais postergar aqueles toques sobre as roupas, Edward com suas mãos vorazes levantou a camiseta branca de Bella sentindo a cada centímetro de pele revelada o calor que dali emanava. Não queriam separar o beijo, mas acabou sendo inevitável quando a peça de roupa foi tirada, porém, voltando a colá-los assim que ela já estava livre. As mãos quentes e masculinas deslizavam sobre a pele de seda, se fartando da suavidade e da maciez.

Bella, mesmo com as mãos frias e trêmulas de desejo, conseguiu desfazer lentamente um a um dos botões da camisa cinza que o músico usava, sentindo o calor que emanava de sua pele com o singelo toque das pontas de seus dedos. Edward arrastou os dedos preguiçosamente pelas costas de Bella, e previsivelmente soltou o sutiã de renda branco que ela usava liberando os seios pequenos, porém arredondados dela, que estavam com seus mamilos intumescidos de desejo.

O contato destes com o peitoral quente e suavemente definido de Edward fizeram ambos gemerem contra seus lábios. Em poucos segundos o músico já estava viciado naqueles lábios, necessitado daquela pele. Era o mesmo que um viciado em heroína que não conseguia ficar longe da droga depois de prová-la.

As mãos de Isabella desciam pelo peitoral do homem que a beijava como se fosse à última coisa que faria no mundo, seus dedos sentiam a firmeza incomparável de seu abdômen, e embaixo de si, através do tecido jeans da calça que ambos usavam ela sentia a sua excitação crescendo e exigindo atenção.

Bella arfava de desejo, de luxúria, de prazer. Edward estava deliciado, insaciável. Apertava as coxas torneadas arrastando suas mãos grandes por seu ventre, cintura, indo em direção aos seus seios os apertando com moderada força, volúpia. Era como se ele tivesse três ou quatro pares de braços, e estavam em todos os lugares.

Com a respiração entrecortada e ruidosa, Bella afastou seus lábios dos de Edward e encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes que transmitiam uma aura sedutora, luxuriosa, desejosa por eles. Ela sorriu malandra deliciando-se com a visão.

- Cama. – murmurou antes de retornar a atacar os lábios famintos, voluptuosos e encantadores de Edward.

Agilmente ele se levantou do pequeno sofá em que estavam, enlaçando as pernas da morena em sua cintura e, sem cessar o beijo, andou pelo desconhecido guiando os dois pelo apartamento indo exatamente onde estava a cama de lençóis alvos e almofadas que imitavam um inocente jardim de lavandas e violetas.

Lentamente ele a depositou sobre a cama, moldando seu corpo torneado e esguio ao minúsculo e feminino dela. A sensação de tê-la sob ele era indescritível, inarrável, e por exatamente conta disso ele a beijou mais profundamente fazendo com que suas línguas dançassem enquanto seus donos tiravam os sapatos aos chutes, ela seus tênis keds e ele suas botas negras.

As mãos dele avançavam por suas coxas, apertando-as sobre o jeans que as escondia. Ele não suportava, queria tocar aquela pele alva e macia. Ágil como um leão prestes a dar o bote, Edward levou as mãos aos botões da calça jeans de Isabella os desfazendo com maestria e quando estavam abertos, retirou lentamente a calça dela. Ela rebolava embaixo dele deliciada, facilitando que o tecido grosso e justo descesse por suas pernas, e quando estavam em seus calcanhares habilmente ela os chutou de seu corpo, deixando-as cair no piso acarpetado do apartamento.

O músico não conteve o gemido gutural de satisfação que rompeu por seus lábios fazendo vibrar os da estudante de literatura. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele diante do toque abrasador e desejoso. Sua pele que normalmente era fria estava anormalmente em brasas, consumida pelo fogo do desejo. Seus lábios estavam viciados nos dele e suas mãos necessitadas de uma maior exploração.

Foi com muita perícia que Bella conseguiu desfazer os botões da calça jeans apertada do ruivo e escorregá-las por suas pernas musculosas e masculinas. O contato que dividiam era íntimo, ou quase íntimo, pois ainda estavam trajando suas roupas de baixo, contudo era algo que ambos não tinham há um tempo tão longo que estavam ansiosos para a maior proximidade.

Edward – assim como ela – chutou para longe seu jeans quando a peça se acumulou em seus tornozelos, podendo assim pela primeira vez fazer com que as pernas masculinas com pêlos dourados envelhecido entrassem em contato com a perna feminina e lisa de Isabella.

Ambos arfaram com a intimidade, no mesmo instante em que o membro rígido, porém coberto por uma cueca boxer branca de Edward esbarrou propositalmente na entrada inchada e úmida de Bella.

Ela não conseguiu conter o desejo, afastando seus lábios dos dele para gemer deliciada. Edward, que estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, admirou atentamente aquele rosto perfeito, arrastando seus olhos luxuriantes pelo corpo embaixo de si.

Sentiu-se completamente extasiado ao ver o tom róseo dos mamilos eriçados que o chamavam para saborear. Não conteve a vontade que sentia e por conta disso abocanhou um com a sua boca, sugando, lambendo, beijando com avidez. Sua mão esquerda se dirigiu para o seio direito o massageando, beliscando delicadamente o outro botão intumescido.

Isabella Swan gemia como nunca antes na vida, e Edward Masen se deliciava mais ainda com os sons que ela fazia o motivando a continuar incansavelmente. Ela sentia tanto prazer só pelo toque de Edward que não conseguia parar de lamuriar, consumida pelo desejo arrebatador e esmagador.

Todavia, Bella não sabia dizer se era seu instinto, desejo, ou ambos, mas levou suas mãos femininas até o baixo ventre de Edward, tocando por cima da boxer sua ereção que parecia sufocada. Inicialmente somente tocou sobre o tecido, arrancando dele um gemido que fora abafado por seus seios que ele explorava avidamente.

Impetuosamente Bella puxou o elástico da boxer para baixo, livrando o membro do aperto que o tecido causava. Serenamente passou seus dedos por toda extensão, sentindo Edward tremer sobre ela com o toque, enquanto seus lábios e mãos ficavam mais furiosos contra seus seios. Gemendo ensandecidamente pelo que ele fazia em seus seios, Bella agarrou a ereção com a mão e começou a massageá-la para cima e para baixo.

O músico não lamuriou ou gemeu quando sentiu o aperto da literária em torno de sua masculinidade, ele urrou como nunca havia urrado antes de prazer. Nunca em sua vida sexual Edward sentiu tamanho deleite ao ter uma mulher o masturbando, e Bella fazendo esse trabalho era simplesmente espetacular.

Ela massageava sua extensão alternando em um ritmo incessante entre rápido e lento. Edward inconsequentemente movimentava seus quadris contra a mão pequena, e mesmo Bella estando sob ele, movimentava também seus quadris.

Ele retirou suas mãos dos seios e levantou seu rosto, fitando o dela. Os olhos castanhos como chocolate derretido de Isabella estavam preguiçosos, mas admiravam os verdes de Edward com desejo, seu peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração arfante acalmava-se. Os lábios estavam presos firmemente por seus dentes. E dando a ela um sorriso torto único, reivindicou seus lábios com urgência.

Novamente as mãos de Edward voltaram a apertar seus seios com reverência. Bella massageava para cima e para baixo a extensão do membro de Edward, que gemia suavemente contra a boca da morena.

O ruivo que deslizava suas mãos pela lateral do corpo de Bella, encontrou em seu quadril o tecido rendado de sua peça íntima. Velozmente Edward com suas mãos ágeis de pianista, começou a deslizar a peça, revelando a cada milímetro um pedaço da pele branca e sedutora.

O beijo entre eles estava frenético, despertando em ambos sensações que nunca sentiram antes, era um desejo alucinado; como se fossem imãs impossíveis de se separarem por conta de sua polaridade. Bella continuava massageando o membro de Edward, com uma veneração inesperada, nunca sentira tanto prazer em simplesmente masturbar alguém.

Edward conseguiu retirar por fim a única peça que estava no corpo de Bella. Suas mãos hábeis estavam uma na cintura fina a massageando e a outra em sua coxa, apertando-as com desejo, controlando-se para tocá-la intimamente.

Isabella gemia com o toque de Edward, e involuntariamente apertava mais e mais sua ereção, desejando que ele tocasse onde ela mais precisava. Parecendo que havia lido seus pensamentos, ele tocou suavemente sobre seu sexo que estava completamente molhado. Assim que o músico tocou seu ponto sensível, a literária gemeu de prazer.

O ruivo tomou isso como um sim, e a penetrou primeiramente com seu dedo médio. Bella se movimentou para que Edward tocasse mais fundo nela, e assim aconteceu. A estudante de Literatura gemia de desejo. Todo seu corpo estava concentrado nos movimentos lentos que o músico fazia ao entrar e sair dela. Bella movimentava seu quadril fazendo com que Edward bombeasse seus dedos para dentro dela com mais vigor.

Logo ele adicionou mais um dedo e juntos, o indicador e o dedo médio, entravam e saíam dela em movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos. Bella estava queimando de desejo, seu corpo parecia que estava prestes a explodir em desejo e luxúria, ela pressionava e movimentava sua ereção em movimentos similares aos que ele fazia nela, ambos gemiam em uníssono.

O prazer, desejo, luxúria e paixão consumiam os dois, eles precisavam de mais. Precisavam sentir um ao outro. Tanto Edward quanto Bella tinham um desejo íntimo e arrebatador de se conectarem enfim. Beijos já não eram suficientes para mostrar o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

As mãos de Isabella se trançavam alucinadamente em meio aos cabelos bronzes de Edward, as dele, por sua vez, a puxavam por sua cintura, a trazendo para ele com a ansiedade arrebatadora seus sexos se tocaram ansiando o desejo que sentiam. Um gemido que fora abafado pelos seus lábios saiu de ambos por conta do contato. O músico que inesperadamente sentiu o tecido de elastano em seus joelhos bufou ligeiramente irritado arrancando a peça com seus próprios pés e admirando a bela forma feminina diante dele.

O desejo de mergulhar nela, sentir o calor de seu sexo abraçando o seu foi completamente enervante para Edward, que tinha sua respiração completamente arfante e entrecortada. Bella, que também respirava aos arquejos, não suportava mais a espera de enfim estar conectada com Edward. Ambos pareciam dividir o mesmo desejo primitivo e instintivo, a necessidade um do outro.

Inesperadamente ela atacou seus lábios com fulgor, fazendo seus lábios dançarem junto com os dele e suas línguas se conectarem com desejo. Edward foi quem quebrou o beijo indo até a beirada da cama e procurando a sua calça diante da bagunça ali. Felizmente conseguiu localizá-la e de dentro de sua carteira retirou o preservativo que com praticidade cobriu seu suntuoso membro.

Retornou seu olhar para Isabella que agora mordiscava seu lábio inferior em um claro gesto de ansiedade. Ele sorriu torto para ela, e ela o imitou. Naquele segundo Edward não conteve a vontade de beijá-la e avançou seus lábios para os dela com demasiado desejo, enquanto se postava entre as pernas torneadas e femininas. Sua mão quente e grande deslizou sobre a perna de Bella, indo de seu tornozelo até as suas coxas.

Seu membro estava ansioso e necessitado de sentir o calor dela e por isso, em meio ao beijo avassalador que compartilhavam, ele a penetrou. Os dois gemeram em uníssono, enquanto Edward deslizava centímetro por centímetro em Bella. A sensação de plenitude alastrava-se pelo corpo dos dois. Isabella nunca se sentiu tão viva, tão inspirada, em sua vida, era como se depois de anos em meio a uma escuridão fria tivesse encontrado um ambiente quente e seguro. Edward estava se sentindo em uma realidade paralela, nunca ele esteve tão consciente de seu corpo; até aquele segundo, era como se ele tivesse vivido a vida inteira trancado em um quarto escuro e pela primeira vez visse o sol. Bella era seu manhoso sol.

Sem mais tardar ele estava todo dentro dela, mas não se movimentando, o ruivo aguardava pacientemente que a morena se acostumasse com seu tamanho. Ela admirava com carinho o rosto de seu mais novo amante. Os olhos verdes profundos e expressivos do músico estavam conectados aos castanhos e apaixonantes da escritora, era uma declaração, uma anuência sem palavras.

Isabella acariciou com delicadeza o rosto de Edward, sentindo sua pele formigar com o toque feminino. Ele levou as duas mãos às laterais de seu rosto, sentindo a textura de pêssego de sua pele. Com o polegar, traçou os lábios cheios e voluptuosos da morena, sentindo seu coração palpitar freneticamente no peito, mal imaginava ele que o de Bella estava na mesma velocidade, se não em uma superior.

Bella sorriu timidamente, traçando com seus dedos frágeis os lábios de Edward, que sorriu extasiado com a sensação de formigamento e lentamente começou a se movimentar. A estudante de Literatura gemeu o nome do músico, ao primeiro movimento. Mas não era um gemido de dor ou protesto, era puro e o mais selvagem prazer. Edward ainda se movia vagarosamente, indo fundo em sua mais nova companheira. Os gemidos de ambos ainda eram baixos, mas não menos sensuais ou eróticos, eles eram abarrotados de luxúria.

A dança erótica perdurou por longos minutos, ambos sentiam a emoção, o prazer inigualável que aquele ato proporcionava não só aos seus corpos, mas também as suas almas atormentadas em busca de uma fonte de inspiração. Pela primeira vez depois de um longuíssimo tempo conseguiram sentir o leque de motivos, sentimentos e razões para voltar, ela a escrever seu romance e ele sua música.

O ápice do prazer de ambos foi como a libertação de grossas algemas de ferro forjado e enferrujado se partindo, os liberando daquele complicado sentimento de incapacidade, incompetência. Edward e Isabella se sentiam revigorados e completamente em paz consigo mesmos.

O ruivo deu um sereno beijo na testa da morena, antes de sair de dentro dela. Bella se sentia mole e satisfeita, e foi inconscientemente que abraçou uma das almofadas roxas que ainda estavam sobre a cama. Edward sorriu torto para ela, se levantando e completamente nu caminhou até o banheiro para jogar o preservativo que haviam utilizado. Não demorou nem meio minuto, mas quando retornou ao quarto vislumbrou uma Isabella nua, profundamente adormecida abraçada com uma de suas almofadas.

Serenamente, Edward, conseguiu levantá-la sem acordar para cobri-la com o edredom alvo que forrava a cama, quando estava prestes a se afastar Isabella murmurou claramente a ele.

- Fica. Dorme comigo. – pediu em seu sono. O ruivo sorriu torto com aquele pedido e, se sentindo incapaz de rejeitar, deitou ao lado da morena que ondulou ao seu lado, enterrando o rosto no peito definido de Edward e ressoando tranquilamente. Com um sorriso sereno em seus lábios, em instantes o músico também foi arrastado para a inconsciência do sono.

Habituado há dormir poucas horas por noite, Edward despertou com o sol tímido encoberto pelas nuvens que entravam pelas altas janelas de vidro batendo em seu rosto. Ele estava completamente descansado, relaxado e pela primeira vez em muito tempo inspirado para compor uma melodia. Lançou um olhar para o corpo perfeito e adormecido ao seu lado, fazendo com que um sorriso genuíno brotasse em seus lábios.

Parecia que finalmente ele havia encontrado uma _musa _inspiradora.

Cuidadosamente soltou os braços finos e suaves que o abraçavam possessivamente. Evitando fazer barulho Edward caminhou, ainda nu, até a porta de entrada onde havia deixado seu casaco retirando de lá a sua gaita e voltou tão silenciosamente quanto foi para a área em que ficava a cama.

Bella continuava profundamente adormecida, seus cabelos castanhos cobriam um pouco seu rosto, que estava com as maçãs rosadas, possivelmente de calor. Edward sorriu consigo mesmo, sentando-se em um pufe de couro branco escondido perto da janela, e quando estava acomodado, banhado pelo brilho o sol que refletia o dourado avermelhado de seus cabelos e iluminava a sua pele, assim como a de porcelana que estava sobre a cama.

Tranquilamente o músico levou seu pequeno instrumento feito de metal aos seus lábios, e recitou como um hino de paixão uma melodia que havia criado em sua mente enquanto dormia. Uma canção que explanava o mais intenso e verdadeiro sentimento. O _amor_.

.

_**N/A: **Oie amores!_

_Gostaram disso aqui? Foi uma batalha comigo mesmo em que eu não sabia se escrevia ou não, mas sabe aquela coisa quando a maldita inspiração para coisas novas vêm, não há Cristo que resista! Sem contar que eu devo ter algum tipo de problema, porque todo ano (segundo já) que no começo do mês de abril eu escrevo uma one-shot com o Edward pianista. Será fetiche? *KKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Brincadeiras a parte esta ideia de um Edward músico atormentado e uma Bella garçonete já andavam pela minha mente há tempos, mas sempre fui deixando, deixando, e outro dia em busca de inspiração para as minhas fics, fui ouvir uma música da Lady Gaga que eu amo, Speechless e pronto danou-se tudo e saiu isso aqui._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado, ela foi escrita com muito carinho e respeito para todos vocês. Obrigada a Cella por betar. Obrigada a Blueberrytree por me ajudar com o nome e também com o banner, se eu sou a mãe que pare, tu é o pai que registra. LOL Minhas Gordelicias Preguiçosas, eu amo vocês. 3_

_Obrigada a todos por lerem, e, por favor, não deixem de comentar!_

_Beijos com amor,_

_Carol._

_._

_**N/B:** Hey, vocês!_

_Bom, primeiramente deixa eu me apresentar. Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou a Cella, leitora, amiga e agora beta da Carol. Nas horas vagas também escrevo, hahahaha! Então, pra mim é um prazer aparecer aqui sendo beta de uma fic da Carol, que é super popular nesse fandom *ela é pop, Brasil, 3bjs*_

_Brincadeiras à parte, eu preciso dizer que amei essa o/s! Gente, que coisa docinha, melosa, fofa e, claro, com o padrão drama queen da Carol. Porque, né, mesmo a fic sendo um algodão docinho de se ver, ela me tacou um drama no meio ao falar da tragédia do furacão Katrina que rolou lá em Nova Orleans. Fiquei de coração na mão ao imaginar Edward vendo o pai e o irmão mortos de forma tão aterrorizante. Mas que bom que no final tudo deu certo e ele conseguiu encontrar sua musa inspiradora. Estou gay até agora com esse finalzinho. HAHAHAHA Quem me conhece, sabe que eu fico coberta de purpurina quando leio algo muito fofura. Essa o/s me deixou exatamente assim. Quem tá gay como eu, pode levantar as mãos nas reviews! HAHAHA_

_E por falar em review, vamos lá agora correndo pra contar o que acharam dessa o/s que a Carol escreveu com tanto amor carinho pra todas nós. Go, go, people o/_

_Bom, é isso! Leitoras da Carol, sejam lindas e maravilhosas como sempre foram e deixem-a feliz comentando muito, muito. À autora, obrigada por me escolher pra betar, é realmente uma honra. E obrigada por sua paciência por esperar meus horários conturbados para enfim te entregar essa fic betada com devido cuidado. Tchamo!_

_Té breve, pessoas. Beijo, beijo,_

_Cella._


End file.
